


The Hokage's Milk

by mochiiihus



Series: Softsasukekuns's Gift Fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Jealousy, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Possessive Behavior, Shikamaru is tired AF, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiihus/pseuds/mochiiihus
Summary: Naruto has many responsibilities as Hokage which he always falls behind on. With so much to do who would think he'd have the time to mess around with one of his favorite Anbu guards?





	The Hokage's Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-Fic 2 of 3 !
> 
> This is the second entry in my mini-fic contest! The winner of this second fic is @sebas-chan-butler who requested a dominate hokage Naruto, sexy Sasuke, and jealousy tropes! I hope you all enjoy and stay posted for the next entry in my contest  
> *:・ﾟ✧ﾟ・: *

“You also have to sign off on those documents I put on your desk a week ago.” Shikamaru sighs like uttering that simple reminder had cost him an entire days worth of work. When Naruto had asked him to be his advisor, Shikamaru had assumed he’d have to be doing tasks that he really didn’t want to do but this? Babysitting a 27 year old all fucking day long was more than Shikamaru anticipated. He already had to be a dad at home to Shinki and it was a cruel twist of fate that he had to be one to Naruto at work too. Compared to Naruto though his one-year-old baby had better tact, responsibility, and ability to accomplish the absolute most minimal tasks. 

 

Naruto nods as if he knows exactly which papers Shikamaru is even referring to. In reality he has no clue what documents Shikamaru is talking about. The state of Naruto’s desk is...well let’s just say the junk piled on top of it is so great that Naruto has forgotten what the bottom of his desk even looks like. 

 

“You’re unbelievable. The Kazekage will be arriving shortly and you don’t even have that much done? He will be needing those papers!” Shikamaru hates that it takes this much effort just to get Naruto to sign some damn documents. Honestly though, this is half his fault. He had been working for Naruto for years already and knew what type of person Naruto was. Sure Naruto was handsome, strong, and his muscles were apparently legendary these days. Kunoichi would beg him to allow them to feel how strong he was and Naruto, being the idiot that he was, would willingly oblige to the girl’s requests. He would flex for them and tell stories of foes he had vanquished in the past. All while sporting that bright blinding smile of his. 

 

No, Naruto’s issue isn’t his strength it’s everything else. He’s messy, sometimes lazy, a glutton, and worse of all he’s easily swayed by his emotions. He hadn’t changed in that regard since their genin days. Shikamaru had known that Naruto would lose the damn documents and he still gave them to the idiot. Next time Shikamaru swears he’ll make Naruto sign them then and there and then store the documents until they are needed.

 

“Gaara,” Naruto sucks on his lip, caught in thought. A frown furrows his golden brows. “I forgot that sand crab was coming.” 

 

“Of course you did,” Shikamaru sighs. 

 

“What’s he want?”

 

Shikamaru nearly combusts. “HE WANTS THE DOCUMENTS! DID YOU SUDDENLY FORGET THE HOUR LONG MEETING WE HAD FIVE DAYS AGO WITH THE ELDERS ABOUT SUNA WANTING TO ADDRESS SOME KEY ISSUES THEY HAVE ABOUT THIS YEARS CHUNIN EXAMS?!”

 

“Okay, okay, relax. I’ll find them. Go take a walk or something, sheesh.” 

 

“My apologies, Hokage-sama,” Shikamaru recites monotonously then excuses himself. He complains to himself all the way up until the doors shut completely behind him. Seriously, it takes a lot for him to lose his cool but Naruto has a talent of firing him up. What a fucking drag. If Shikamaru didn’t secretly respect him he would’ve quit a long ass time ago. 

 

“What’s his problem?” Naruto grumbles as he gets to the task at hand which is somehow locating the documents (which he has no idea how they even look) inside the monster mountain of junk. “All I did was misplace some papers he didn’t have to yell at me,” Naruto pouts as he keeps mumbling to himself. Shikamaru had gotten extra mean since he became a dad. The littlest things would bring out Shikamaru’s snappy side. “Maybe I should replace him?” Naruto thinks to himself out loud. 

 

“You’d never survive without him,” a silky voice teases from the shadows. Naruto halts his searching. He swivels his chair to the terrace. The open window allows the sun to shine through and there in the pocket of a shadow Naruto see’s the slim figure that belongs to the owner of that silken voice. 

 

“Come out, no ones here,” Naruto demands a touch impatient. It had been too long since Naruto had seen him. 

 

“I know, dobe. Why do you think I chose to reveal myself now?” Sasuke saunters out from the shadows. Naruto watches him like a man thirsting for water. He hasn’t seen Sasuke in months. Well, two months to be exact. But still the time apart feels like an entire year. 

 

“Hm, I like that look on your face. I can tell you missed me.” Sasuke sits himself down on Naruto’s lap like he has all the right in the world to do so. 

 

“Of course I missed you, teme. I always miss you.” Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke’s slim waist. He will never get tired of how good Sasuke’s figure looks clothed in the anbu uniform. The tight grey vest, the bandages wrapped around his muscled arms, the tattoo emblazoned on his skin. Everything about it Naruto loves. Especially the hawk mask. Naruto took the mask off, wanting to see Sasuke’s pretty face. 

 

“Oh, I’m sure. It looked like you were really missing me last night when you bought that blonde kunoichi a bowl of ramen then walked her home.” 

 

“You saw that?! Why didn’t you tell me you were back!” 

 

Sasuke glares. His fine brows are drawn and his eyes blaze with fire. It should be known that no one in Konoha comes close to looking as terrifying as Sasuke does when he’s angry. Or at least Naruto thinks so. 

 

“Wait, don’t get mad! That was nothing. Just Hokage stuff. It looks good to socialize with the villagers plus she was young Sasuke. I just wanted to make sure she got home safe!”

 

“So you couldn’t have one of your many anbu guards walk her instead? It had to be you?” 

 

“I was already there, there was no po- _OHG_!” Naruto’s breath catches when Sasuke suddenly grabs his dick. 

 

“Listen, dobe. You’ve been getting too comfortable with all the attention the kunoichi give you. I don’t care if you’re the Hokage. I don’t like sharing things that are mine. When I’m gone on a mission I expect you to ignore their advances. You got that?” Sasuke twists his hand, “answer me!”

 

“Y-yes! Now let go it fucking hurts!” Naruto cries.

 

Sasuke loosens his grip but doesn’t remove his hand altogether. “Now that that’s been dealt with there’s the matter of this,” Sasuke slips his hand into Naruto’s pants. He grasps Naruto’s half erect dick. He gives it a few strokes, his hands move with familiarity, knowing exactly where and how to rub Naruto. 

 

“Hah,” Naruto rubs his hand over Sasuke’s thigh as Sasuke strokes him to full hardness. “I really missed you.” Naruto cups Sasuke’s cheek and brings their lips together. Sasuke keeps his hand moving while Naruto’s tongue licks over his lips and into his mouth. It’s not a tender kiss in the slightest. But that’s not the kind of kiss Sasuke wants right now.

 

“Don’t cum. Wait.” Sasuke gets up from Naruto’s lap and bends to the floor so that he is secured between Naruto’s legs. “I’m going to show you just how much I missed you.” With clever fingers Sasuke shuffles Naruto’s pants low enough that he can expose Naruto’s dick. The Hokage’s cock is huge. Easily 8 inches while soft and greater than 11 inches when hard. Only Sasuke knows this. He always warns Naruto about cheating or sleeping with others but Sasuke knows he’s the only one who gets fucked by Naruto. It’s been that way since their teen years. Their first time had happened when they were both sixteen. They had gotten drunk and the liquid courage had allowed them to do the deed without being overwhelmed by nerves or feelings. Their second time having sex had been much more romantic and thankfully sober. 

 

“Fuck,” Naruto groans deep in his throat as Sasuke flicks his tongue over the dark tip of his cock. The visual alone of Sasuke’s pink tongue swirling over the bulbous slick head would make Naruto cum. He’s the only person who’s seen this side of Sasuke. This primal beast who can shamelessly suck on his cock like he was born for it stood in stark contrast to the aloof and serious Sasuke that sits in on meetings. Standing right beside Naruto with his anbu mask on and in perfect form. He always appeared the very image of a top ninja. Little did anyone know Sasuke is an actual sexual beast.

 

“This load better be fucking huge since you haven’t fucked anyone in the last two months, dobe,” Sasuke warns as he licks long stripes down the underside of the shaft all the way down to Naruto’s balls. He sucks one of the balls into his mouth. Allowing the soft flesh to be caressed by his warm tongue. “Better be enough to fill my entire mouth,” Sasuke finally sucks Naruto’s length all the way into his mouth, deep throating the massive cock until it reaches the back of his throat. Every time he deep throats Naruto his throat would bruise and he’d have to wait an entire three days to eat hard foods because it’d hurt when he swallowed but it was worth it just to see that look of utter pleasure on Naruto’s face. 

 

“I’ve been masturbating! Don’t expect too much!” Naruto grabs the top of Sasuke’s head and starts rutting his dick harshly down Sasuke’s throat.

 

The harsh thrust make Sasuke’s eyes water but he makes no move to stop Naruto. He loves the wet squelching sound that’s produced each time Naruto slides his dick in and out.

 

“I-I’m gonna cum, get ready!” Naruto screws his eyes closed and grunts out.

 

Hot spurts of cum shoot down Sasuke’s throat. He feels like he’s drowning. All the while Naruto keeps face fucking him. Sliding his cock slowly in and out. When he finally stops spending he pulls his half swollen dick out and taps it against Sasuke’s lips.

 

“How was that? Enough for you?” Naruto smirks.

 

He looks so tired now. Sasuke loves it. He wasn’t one to brag but his amazing dick sucking skills had tired out the dobe to that extent. 

 

“It was enough...for now.” Sasuke returns Naruto’s smirk then licks at Naruto’s dick. Like a kitty cleaning its bowl of milk. In truth he was worshiping the dobe’s dick. They always did shit like this. Like if Naruto fucked his ass and came inside sometimes Naruto would spread his ass cheeks and take his merry time licking all of the cum out. This usually led to another round of sex though. 

 

“You’re getting hard again?” Sasuke preens, he can literally see the massive cock thickening before his eyes.

 

“I told you I missed you. I wanna fuck you right on top of my desk.” 

 

“Oh?” Sasuke brings his hand up to fondle Naruto’s balls. When he squeezes them slightly it makes Naruto emit the cutest little grunting noise. “What about Shikamaru?”

 

“I told him to go take a walk. It’ll be a miracle if he comes back at all.”

 

Just as Naruto finishes speaking the office door swings open. In all their years together, they’ve never been caught. But they did suspect that some of their friends had their suspicions about their relationship. It was strange that a hunk like Naruto had turned down every single confession he got from whichever new kunoichi was crushing on him and it was even weirder that Sasuke who was wildly agreed to be the hottest ninja in the entire village had yet to date anyone either. It didn’t help that Sasuke lived with Naruto and that they spent every major holiday together. Even the couple ones like white day. After years of keeping it relatively hidden though they were now caught. And in such a comprising position too! 

 

“Hokage-sama, I-“ Shikamaru’s face pales as his eyes glance down to Naruto’s lap where Sasuke is paused with his lips on Naruto’s dick. His eyes flick to the cum on Sasuke’s red stained cheeks then to Naruto’s hand which is entangled in Sasuke’s hair. 

 

“I told you,” Temari snickers next to Kankuro. “Pay up.” 

 

“Awe man,” Kankuro curses then gives Temari some money from his satchel.

 

It’s Gaara’s reaction that’s unnerving Naruto. The sand bastard hasn’t looked away from Sasuke once since entering the office. Naruto can see the desire for Sasuke in Gaara’s cold teal eyes. His thoughts are written all over his face. He wants Sasuke. He’s envisioning himself in Naruto’s place. Gaara hadn’t known that Sasuke could look this way. For the first time ever another person other than Naruto had gotten a glimpse at the lewd side of Sasuke and Gaara liked what he saw. 

 

“Get out, now!” Naruto growls in a voice so viscous it shakes the walls.

 

“Sorry, Hokage-sama!” Temari chirps. She’s not bothered in the slightest. She’s too busy counting her newly acquired money to care. Meanwhile Kankuro just stands there looking defeated. 

 

“We’ll come back when you’re...decent,” Shikamaru exhales. He politely guides the sand siblings out of the office. But not before Gaara gets one last long look at Sasuke. 

 

“How fucking mortifying.” Sasuke collapses his head on top of Naruto’s thighs. He lets out a breath. “Can’t believe they all know now.” 

 

“Did you see that?” Naruto is quickly becoming enraged. He keeps remembering how Gaara was looking at Sasuke. The lustful glint in his eyes.

 

“See what dobe?”

 

“Don’t play stupid. You saw the way Gaara was looking at you!”

 

Sasuke flicks his eyes up. Still fanned over Naruto’s muscled thighs. He yawns, showing he isn’t concerned. “I did notice. It’s not like it’s the first time though. Why are you so riled up about it, dobe?”

 

“Not the first time?” Naruto chokes out. “Has he looked at you like that before? That fucking piece of sand shit!”

 

“Whoa,” Sasuke lifts himself easily and sits himself on Naruto’s lap. He puts one hand on Naruto’s chest and runs his fingers through Naruto’s hair with his other hand. “I thought you knew? He’s always had a thing for me. I thought everyone knew?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me if you didn’t care so much! Since when has he liked you?” Naruto growls. He feels so irritated he wants to go find Gaara and punch him in the face repeatedly until his eyes swell shut. That way he won’t ever be able to look at Sasuke that way again.

 

“Hmm,” Sasuke continues his petting, “I think since our chunin exams? I remember going to the bathroom and he followed me in there. It was creepy so I never forgot it. And I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think it was important. And besides why are you jealous? I have to deal with kunoichi throwing themselves at you every day. Do you see how I feel now? It’s annoying isn’t it?”

 

Naruto was stunned into silence. He hadn’t known Sasuke felt this way every time he interacted with a girl. It was fucking annoying. He felt so insecure and irritated. The way he used to when Kurama would rage inside him. He didn’t want to share his Sasuke with anyone else. “You belong to me.”

 

“And you belong to me,” Sasuke replied incensed. 

 

“Sorry, it does feel horrible,” Naruto sighed. 

 

“And?” Sasuke prompted. 

 

“And...I promise I’ll stop flirting with other girls if you promise to never talk to Gaara again.”

 

Sasuke smiles, a teasing sort of smile full of mirth. “That’s hardly a request I can keep. As your top anbu guard there are moments when I have to talk to your fellow Kage. That includes Gaara.”

 

“I don’t care. You’re forbidden from talking to him.” Naruto is willing to fight for this. It makes Sasuke’s smile broaden. 

 

“You’re too much, dobe. But I’ll agree only if you promise to stop talking to other girls all together.”

 

“That’s impossible I-“

 

“I know. That’s how crazy your proposition sounds to me! Let’s compromise. I’ll promise to only interact with Gaara for official reasons if you promise to never flirt with another person ever again. Except me, of course.” Sasuke’s smirk is in full bloom now. His eyes smolder with smugness. This was exactly what he had wanted. Naruto had unwittingly played into Sasuke’s trick. “Do we have a deal, H _okagae-sama_?”

 

Naruto smiles in return. He doesn’t care if this was what Sasuke wanted. It’s not a hard decision now that he knows there’s a man, almost as powerful as him with status equal to his that wants Sasuke. “Deal.”

 

“Good. Seal it with a kiss.” Sasuke softens his lips. They look so inviting Naruto doesn’t wait a second longer. He cups Sasuke’s face and seals their new deal with a tender kiss. 

 

* * *

 

 “I extend my apologies again, Kazekage-sama.” Shikamaru should’ve just gone home like he had planned. This was by far the most tiring day he had experienced as Naruto’s advisor. And that was saying something. “If I had known our lord Hokage and his head anbu were doing…those sort of activities I would’ve never had you enter his office.”

 

“No, no. It’s fine.” Gaara’s teal eyes grow misty, like he has just acquired a great win that he would cherish for all his life, “I’ll be sure to drop by even earlier next time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written DOM Naruto & honestly I loved it  
> Thank you sebas-chan-butler for requesting this & also for being patient <3
> 
> also thanks to my beta for giving me the name of this minific lmao


End file.
